Legends of Chima: When Clones Attack
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: Plus Legends of Chima plus Legend of Zelda plus anyone else that has spaceships/flying vehicles. ANYONE. Takes place After The Fall and Lucky's Legacy.
1. Intermission: The Distress Signal

General Rex of the Clone Army stood alone on the flight deck.

 _ **...From the author that brought you After The Fall...**_

It wasn't long before someone else joined him

 _ **I made a desision.**_

"...Palpatine." The cloaked man beside him nodded.

 _ **I always wondered what would happen if the Clones decided to go planet hunting...**_

"...Have you found a planet yet?" Rex nodded. "Follow me, Sir." The two men walked over to a console and Rex turned it on.

 _ **...What would happen...**_

Palpatine stared at the image. "...What..." Rex nodded his head. "I know. We were shocked as well. To imagine that _animals_ could do this..."

 _ **If the ENTIRE Clone Army attacked a planet that had basically no knowledge of any other worlds?**_

"...Sir?" Palpatine's face wore an evil grin. "...Tell me Rex, what is this planet's name?" Rex took a deep breath. "Chima."

 _ **At the same time, on the planet below the Cruise Ship...**_

A group of beasts stood in front of a flag. it was tattered, from not being in use for years, or not decades. "...Let's hope this distress signal still works..." Then, a red beam of light shot up into the sky...

 _ **Back on the Cruise Ship...**_

Suddenly, Palpatine grabbed Rex's arm. "What is _that_?" Before them, a red light slowly created what appeared to be some sort of dog curling in on itself. "...What on Coruscant..."

 _ **I bring you...The Legends of Chima: When Clones Attack,**_

 _ **This time, this means War. And it will empact EVERYONE. On EVERY world.**_

 _ **And NO ONE will be safe...**_

 _ **"...Great Fox...Come in Great Fox..."**_


	2. Chapter 1- Calling All Fighters

When Clones Attack **-A Star Fox/Star Wars/Chima/Zelda/Plus Lots of Other Stuff Crossover**

Chapter One: Calling All Fighters

 **The Lylat System; Corneria; Date 6-14-2016- 22:00**

 **Space** **Academy**

 **Briefing Room 101, Fifth Floor**

"...As you all know, we have received a distress call. Normally, this would be cause of alarm, but the planet that sent out the distress call, we know all too well, I'm afraid..." General Pepper of the Cornerian Army/Navy stood in front of the crowd of men. A blue falcon leaned over to his left to speak to a grim faced fox. "I heard we're going out again." The fox jerked his head in the dog's direction. "This could be important, Falco." Falco shook his head. "After this long, you're still not one to disobey orders, Fox." Fox shook his head and turned back to face General Pepper. The dog had a brass buttoned red vest on, along with red pants. He carried a lethal saber at his side; the rumor going around was that he used it in his younger days on around twenty Vemonian soldiers. If this was the case, he never spoke about it.

Fox took the silence around him to start asking questions. "General?" "Yes, Fox?" All eyes in the room were now on him. "What I know is how many are we looking at, what's the invasion size, what planet is being invaded, and who's invading it." Pepper nodded in Fox's direction. He then pulled up a screen with many types of ships. "The number seems to be exceeding 5 _Venators_ ; that's the biggest ship that they have; nine _Acclamators_ ; those are the ones that carry men; two Frigates; those protect the _Venators_ ; one _Arquitens_ light cruiser; which carries the Jedi; and one _Pelta_ -class frigate; that is the medical ship. We're looking at around 45,000 men, plus whoever shows up later, as to what planet is being invaded, it is Chima. As to who is invading, I believe you know the answer." "...The Clone Navy is doing this? Why?" At this, several others began nodding. Pepper could only shake his head and stare out the nearest window. "I wish I knew, Fox. I wish I knew..."

 **Control Room, Upper Deck- 01:00- 6-15-16**

 **"...INTERNAL POWER ENABLED?" "Enabled." "EXTERNAL POWER DISABLED?" "Disabled. "PRIMARY WEAPONS ENABLED?" "Enabled." "SECONDARY WEAPONS TO BE PRIMED?" "Primed." "ASTROGATION SYSTEM ENABLED?" "Enabled." "LIFE SUPPORT ENABLED?" "Enabled." "...This is taking forever...uh...SHIELDS?" "We're good, sire." "Targeting system?" "Yeah, it's good. How come you're not yelling anymore?" "...Because I've yelled all damn day, now, Alpha Interphase?" "Enabled, sir." "Beta Interphase?" "Primed, sir- oh, listen to them purr...been so long, huh?" "Yeah- Twin Lasers?" "Ready to go!" "Conner, what's our status?" "...Lot's of ships out there...our boys are gonna be in for a rough time..." "So they are-Nova Bombs?" "PRIMED!" "Now look who's yelling...-Starflight Mode?" "ENABLED, SIR!" "...All Range-Mode?" "PRIMMMMMEEEDDDD!" "ALL SYSTEMS GO, SIR!" "THIS IS IT BOYS! WHHHOOHHOOOO!" "...THIS IS COMMAND, ALL SYSTEMS ARE GO. I REPEAT, ALL SYSTEMS ARE GO." "Arwings Primed And Ready. Shall we launch?" "...HIT IT."** At this, the men that were on the Control Deck began celebrating. One of them hit a gigantic red button that said in black lettering "Press to Open Hangar Bay Doors"...

 **"...EMERGENCY; EMERGENCY... EMERGENCY; EMERGENCY... INCOMING ENEMY FIGHTERS... PREPARE FOR** **LAUNCH..."** This message rebounded down the length of the Space Academy as several men began sprinting to their ships. None of them had seen action in quite some time, and all of them wanted to be the first to rocket out of the hangar bay and into the never ending space above them.

Four of these pilots were the best of the best: Fox McCloud, son of the legendary James McCloud, who sacrificed himself to save the Lylat system so many years ago; Falco Lombardi; Fox's childhood friend, and one of the Navy's best shooters; Peppy Hare, who had been James's colleague, and felt endeavored to keep a watchful eye on his son; and Slippy Toad, son of one of the Cornerian scientists and was a mechanical genius. Whether it was because of who his father was, or that he had been around machines for almost his entire life, Slippy could fix just about anything.

As the four anthropomorphic animals rounded the corner, there they were- four gleaming Arwings-the first of their kind. Fox stopped for a few seconds to look at the one person- fighters sitting before him. "...Were they _upgraded_?" "Yep. General Pepper came and told me myself. Cost us a lot of money, but it was worth it. They're the best ships we have now." Fox nodded to Peppy as he crossed the massive room over to a lone Arwing. He knew it was to be his. As he neared it, it powered on.

He was sitting in the cockpit, silently marveling at the controls. "...Testing...1...2.3...okay, that works..." "So does mine." "Hey Falco." "WHOA! GUYS! CHECK OUT THE ENGINE!" "...You mean that light?" "Yeah!" Judging from how much his Arwing was rattling, they had to be taking off soon. As Fox strapped himself in, he nodded to his friends in their ships. "...Alright boys...this is it." "About damn time." "...It's been so long..." "We finally get to fly again!" Fox slightly smiled. "You know the drill-check your G-Diffuser system." "Good." "Mine's fine." "All of our ships are fine, can we _just_ get out of here and start blowing things up _already_?" "...You worry too much, Falco." "I DO NOT-" Whatever Falco had been about to say was never heard, because at the exact moment, the four Arwings were slingshot out of the Hanger Bay and out into the unknown...


End file.
